Back to the Future
by SpySkater
Summary: Degrassi mixed with Back to the Future. Alex and Jimmy are accidentally sent back in time. Like, back when their parents were their age in 1976! Now they have to find a way back to 2006.
1. Alex and Jimmy Nuñez

Meet Alex Nuñez, a seventeen year-old girl and her adopted brother, Jimmy. Alex had black hair and dark brown eyes. Her brother, Jimmy, was an African-American with black hair and brown eyes. The two walked into their friend, Snake's, lab. Jimmy plugged his guitar into the large amplifier. He put all the knobs at maximum. He took out a pick and twirled it between his fingers. He strummed the guitar strings and he and his sister were blown across the room into a bookshelf. Alex groaned in pain.

"Whoa. Rock n' Roll" Jimmy whispered, looking at Alex, who was rubbing her head. The phone rang. Alex stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" she heard.

"Hello. Is this Snake?" Alex asked.

"Alex?"

"This is she. Where are you? Is Einstein with you?"

"Oh, yes he is. Listen can you and Jimmy meet me at the mall at 1:15?"Snake asked.

"In the morning?" Alex asked.

"Who is it?" Jimmy mouthed.

"Snake." Alex mouthed back.

"Yes. In the morning."

"Yeah sure."

"Oh by the way, you and Jimmy don't use the amplifier. It's got a malfunction."

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind." The alarms rang from the clocks all around the room.

"Are those my clocks?"

"Yeah. It's eight o'clock."

"Right on schedule. My clocks are twenty five minutes behind."

"Twenty five minutes behind! Are you telling me its eight twenty five?" Alex shouted. Jimmy's eyes widened as he packed up his guitar.

"Yes."

"We're late for school!" Alex hung up the phone and grabbed her skateboard. Jimmy put his guitar bag around him and grabbed his own board. They hurried and skateboarded off to school.

------------------------------

Paige Michalchuk walked down the steps of Degrassi. Her girlfriend, Alex, was late for school again. She stood there for a few minutes before seeing two people skateboard up. Alex and Jimmy got off the skateboards and walked up to her.

"Hey." Alex said, before kissing Paige. She began to walk up the stairs when Paige pulled her and Jimmy back down.

"Not that way. Raditch is looking for the two of you. If you guys get caught it'll be the fourth tardy in a row." Paige led them around to the back way. They walked through the backdoor and the three walked down the hallways, Jimmy walking behind the two girls. "So, what are your excuses today?"

"Snake put his clocks so that they're twenty five minutes late." Alex felt a hand on the collar of her jacket. "Jimmy would you…" It was Raditch. "let go of me?"

"Did I here you say Snake? As in Archibald Simpson? I wouldn't hang out with him if I were the two of you." Mr. Raditch said to Alex and Jimmy. "A tardy slip for you, Miss Michalchuk." Paige plastered on a fake smile. "If you hang out with Mr. Simpson, you two shall find yourselves in huge trouble. You understand me?"

"Oh yes sir." Alex said, sarcastically. Alex, Paige, and Jimmy began to walk away.

"You've got a real attitude problem, Nuñez. You're both slackers, just like your father. He was a slacker, too."

"Can we go now Mr. Raditch?"

"I saw your band's name on the dance roster. Why even bother, Nuñez? You don't have a chance. The both of you are too much like your old man. No Nuñez ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley." Alex put her hands in her pocket. She really needed anger management classes.

"Things are gonna change." Jimmy said making sure Alex didn't get them into even more trouble. He, Paige, and Alex walked to class in silence.

------------------------------

Alex stood at the side of the gym talking to Paige, while Jimmy, Marco, Ellie, and Craig got ready to perform.

"Alright, Downtown Sasquash, you're up!" Alex grabbed her guitar and went on stage with the others **(In this story, Alex is a part of Downtown Sasquash)**.

"Ellie, give us a count." Craig said. Ellie did as Craig said and began to play.

_I don't know if you'll forgive me_

_For being so blind to how you felt_

_Don't ask me why I couldn't see it_

'_Cause that'd take me years to figure out_

_And that's not something I know much about_

_But there's only one thing to find out_

_What I know is that I hurt you_

_What I know is that I suck and what I know is that I'm sorry_

_What I know is I'm a loser_

"OK. Hold it." Craig and the others stopped. "I'm sorry, but you're just too loud." Jimmy gave Alex a questioning look. She looked back with the same look.

------------------------------

"We're never gonna get to play in front of anybody. Hey Jimmy, watch where you're boardin'." Alex said, as she and Paige walked down the street.

"Don't say that Lex. One rejection isn't the end of the world." Paige said, as she watched Jimmy skateboard ahead of them.

"Maybe we're just not cut out for music."

"But you guys are good, Lexi. And this demo is great. You've got to send it in to the record company." Paige said, tossing Alex the CD. Alex pocketed the CD. "And it's like Snake says-"

"I know. I know. If you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything." Alex said, checking out two other girls as they passed. Paige turned Alex face to her and kissed her.

"That's good advice, Alex. And don't you ever do that again." Alex chuckled.

"Do what?" Alex said.

"That's my girl." Paige said.

"Anyway, Paige, what if I send in the CD and they say they don't like it? What if they say get out of here kid? You got no future. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. Jesus, I'm starting to sound like my old man." Paige put her foot on a bench and began to tie her shoe.

"Come on. He's not the bad. At least he's letting you and Jimmy borrow the car tomorrow." Paige said, as she stood up straight.

"Check out that 4x4." Alex said, looking at the truck Jimmy had stopped skateboarding to look at. "Someday Paige. Wouldn't it be great? Taking that truck to the lake." She wrapped her arms around Paige. "Throw a couple sleeping bags in the back. Sleep under the stars." she said seductively. Paige began to blush and looked away from Alex.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Does your mom know about tomorrow night?"

"No way. She thinks me and Jimmy are going up to the lake with Craig, Ellie, and Marco." Paige sighed. "Well, Paige, she'd freak if she knew I was going up there with you. Hell, she'd freak if she knew I was dating a girl or _into_ girls for that matter." Alex and Paige looked away from each other. "I get the constant lecture about how she never did that stuff when she was my age. I swear, I think she was born a nun."

"She's just trying to keep you respectable." Paige said, looking back at Alex.

"Well, she's doing a horrible job." Alex said, pulling Paige in for a kiss.

"Terrible."

"Save the clock tower." said a woman who had just walked up to them. Paige and Alex pulled apart. "Mayor Wilson is planning an initiative to replace that clock. Thirty years ago, lightning struck that clock and it hasn't rung since." Paige, Alex, and Jimmy looked back at the clock, then back at the woman. "We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society think it should be preserved as part of our town's history-"

"Alright. Here's a quarter." Alex said, putting a coin into the jar the woman was holding. Jimmy put in a dollar and then turned his iPod back on.

"Thank you and don't forget to take a flyer." The woman walked away and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Where were we?" Alex asked with the flyer still in her hand.

"About here." Paige and Alex went back into their original positions. Jimmy rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Paige." called a voice. Paige pulled away from Alex. Alex sighed. It was Paige's father. "Come on."

"It's my dad." Paige said. Alex nodded "Gotta go." Paige got up.

"I'll call you tonight." Alex shouted after her.

"I'll be at Dylan's. Here. Let me give you the number." She ran back to Alex and wrote the number on the flyer in Alex's hand. She kissed her good bye. "Bye." She ran to her dad's car. Her dad drove off. Alex read what Paige wrote. The number and a little note.

_I Love You_

Alex looked at Jimmy who was shaking his head.

"Come on lover girl." Jimmy said. "Let's get home." Alex grabbed her bag and skateboard. She got on the skateboard and she and Jimmy skitched onto a police car.


	2. The Mitsubishi Eclypse

The two stopped in front of their house to see their dad's car being towed into the driveway. Alex sighed. Jimmy's jaw dropped when he saw it was wrecked.

"Perfect." Alex said.

"Just perfect." Jimmy said. They walked into their house to find their dad talking to his boss, Chad.

"How could you lend me your car without telling me there was a blind spot?" Chad said.

"Now, now Chad. I've driven that car for years and I've never noticed a blind spot before. Hi Alex. Hi Jimmy." Jimmy and Alex's dad, Michael, said. The teens put their stuff in their room and walked back into the den.

"Oh, it's there. How else do you explain that wreck out there?"

"Chad, can I assume that your insurance is going to pay for the damage?"

"My insurance? It's your car. Your insurance should pay. And who's gonna pay for my dry cleaning is what I wanna know. Look at this. I spilled beer all over me when that car smashed into me. Who's gonna pay for this?" Alex and Jimmy rolled their eyes. "And did you get my reports done?"

"Well, no, I haven't. Not, uh, not yet-" Chad pulled Michael by his tie. "Since they weren't due 'til-" Chad knocked on Michael's head.

"Hello! Is anybody in there?" Chad said. Michael laughed. "Think Nuñez. I gotta have time to retype it. Do you realize what would happen if I turned in my reports in your handwriting? I'd get fired, and you wouldn't want that would you?" Michael hesitated. "Would you?"

"Of course not, Chad. I wouldn't want that to happen. I'll finish up those reports and run 'em by you first thing tomorrow."

"Not too early. I sleep in on Saturday. Hey Nuñez, your shoes untied." Michael looked down. Chad flicked his nose. "Don't be so gullible, Nuñez. You got the place fixed up nice though." Chad went into the refrigerator. "I have your car towed over here and all you have for me is light beer?" Chad walked out the kitchen and stopped when he saw Alex and Jimmy. "What are you looking at buttheads?" The two didn't respond. "Say hi to your mom for me." Chad left and Jimmy held Alex back. The two looked back at their dad.

"I know what you guys are gonna say and you're right. You're right. But Chad is my supervisor and I'm just not good with confrontation."

"The car. Dad, he wreaked it." Alex said, before Jimmy could speak. "We needed that car tomorrow. Do you know how important that was to me, dad? Do you have any clue?"

"I know Alex. And all I can say is I'm sorry."

------------------------------

Alex and Jimmy sat on one side of the table while their older brother, Jay, and younger brother, Matthew, sat on the other side.

"I'm telling you guys, you're better off without the aggravations of playing in that band." Michael said. He offered them a bowl of chips. They shook their heads.

"Exactly. Last thing you two need is stress." said Jay. He looked back at the TV. He and his father laughed at the joke. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves. Your Uncle Joey didn't make parole." said their mother, Emily. "It would be nice if you all dropped him a line."

"Uncle Jailbird Joey?" Jimmy asked.

"He's your brother, mom." Jay said.

"Yeah. It's a major embarrassment having an uncle who's in prison." Matthew said.

"God damn it. I'm late for work." Jay said, standing up.

"Jay, watch your mouth. And kiss your mother before you go." Emily said. Jay kissed his mother and walked over to his dad. He kissed his dad on his head and patted him on the back.

"Later dad. Whoo. Time to change that oil." Jay said. Michael laughed.

"Yo, Alex. I'm not your answering service, but while you were out pouting over the car, Paige Michalchuk called you twice." Alex looked at her watch.

"I don't like her, Alex. It doesn't make sense that she calls you so much."

"Mom, it's not like she's my girlfriend. She's just my friend who hangs out with me a lot." Alex said.

"Mom, it's OK if she calls Alex. Probably about guy trouble." Matthew smirked at Alex. He and Jay already knew about Alex dating Paige. Alex gave him a threatening look.

"That's another thing. Girls calling boys. I don't like it. It's terrible. Girls chasing boys. Why, when I was your age I never chased a boy, or called a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy."

"Then how is Alex supposed to meet anyone?" Jimmy said. Alex's eyes widened. She nudged Jimmy in the ribs.

"It'll just happen." Emily patted Alex's hand. "Like with me and your father."

"That was so stupid. Grandpa hit him with the car." Alex said. Not that Alex needed that to happen to find the love of her life. She'd already found her.

"It was meant to be. If it hadn't happened, none of you would have been born and Jimmy would probably still be in the orphanage."

"Yeah, well-"

"I still don't understand why dad as in the middle of the street?" Jimmy said.

"What was it dear? Bird watching?" Emily asked.

"What, Emily?"

"Anyway, your grandfather hit him with the car and brought him in the house. He was so helpless, like a little lost puppy. And my heart went out to him."

"Yeah. We know the story. You felt sorry for him and you decided to go with him to the 'Fish Under the Sea' dance." Matthew said.

"No, no, no. It was the 'Enchantment Under the Sea' dance." _Big difference_, the kids thought. "Our first date. It was the night of the terrible storm, remember Michael?" There was no answer. "Me and your father kissed for the first time on that dance floor. That was when I realized I was gonna spend the rest of my life with him." Michael laughed at the TV. Matthew, Alex, and Jimmy looked at their dad and then looked at their mom as if she were crazy.

------------------------------

Alex was asleep on her bed and Jimmy was on his own bed across the room listening to music. Alex jumped awake when she heard the phone rang. Alex picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Alex said sleepily.

"Alex, you didn't fall asleep did you?" Alex heard Snake say.

"No. No, of course not. Don't be silly."

"Good. Listen, I left my camcorder at the lab. Can you and Jimmy stop by and get it?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. On our way." Alex hung up the phone and sat up. She threw a pillow at Jimmy.

"What?" Jimmy said, taking out his earphones.

"Let's go. We have to meet Snake." Alex grabbed her black hoodie and tossed Jimmy his vest. They put them on and grabbed their skateboards. They crawled out their window and walked out the gate to their front yard. They skateboarded down to Snake's lab and grabbed his camcorder. They then went to the mall and walked through the parking lot.

"Hey Einstein." Alex said, petting the dog.

"Where's Snake?" Jimmy asked. The truck in front of them opened slowly, making a hissing sound. A Mitsubishi Eclypse backed out of the truck, down the ramp, in front of Jimmy and Alex. The door of the car opened and out came Snake with a pen in his mouth and a notepad in his hand.

"Snake?" Alex said.

"Jimmy. Alex, you made it. This is it. The experiment I've been waitin for my whole life." Snake said.

"Well, it's a Mitsubishi Eclypse, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure is." Alex said, walking toward it.

"All in good time. Roll tape." Snake said, pushing Alex towards Jimmy. Jimmy turned on the camera and pointed it at Snake.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Archibald Simpson. I'm standing in the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26th, 2006, 1:18 a.m." Alex checked her watch. "This is temporal experiment number 1. Come on, Einie. Get in there." Snake led his dog, Einstein, into the Eclypse. He put the seatbelt on the dog and closed the door. Jimmy followed his every move. "Please note that Einstein's watch is in exact synchronization with my control watch. Got it?"

"Yeah, Snake." Alex and Jimmy said.

"Good. Have a good trip Einstein." Snake pulled out a remote control.

"You got that thing hooked up to the… car?" Jimmy said.

"Watch this."

"OK. Yeah." Jimmy said, he and Alex looking back at the car. Snake then began to control the car with the remote control. It backed up and turned. "Jesus." Jimmy turned the camera to Snake.

"No, not me. The car." Jimmy turned back to the car, which had stopped. The car backed up a little more. Snake moved Alex and Jimmy so that they were straight ahead of the car. "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit." He put the car in neutral and began to push the toggle forward. The car wheels squealed under the pressure. Smoke came from under the tires. Snake looked at Jimmy and Alex. Jimmy looked at him without moving the camera. Alex's gaze was fixed on the car. The car was at 65 miles per hour when Snake took it out of neutral. The car began to move forward. Alex and Jimmy began to move out of the way of the car when Snake pulled them back. "Watch this. Watch this." The two continued to watch in fear and awe. The car hit 88 miles per hours and light surrounded and it disappeared before it hit them. Two trails of fire left between Jimmy and Snake's feet. The three turned. The car was really gone. "What did I tell you? Eighty-eight miles per hour!" Snake shouted. The license plate of the car in the middle of the trails of fire. "The temporal displacement occurred exactly at 1:20 a.m. and zero seconds." Alex bent down to pick up the license plate. When she did, she dropped it. It was hot.

"Jesus Christ, Snake. You disintegrated Einstein." Alex said.

"Calm down, Alex. I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact."

"Then where the hell are they?"

"No, the question is '_When_ in the hell are they?' You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler. I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. At precisely 1:21 a.m. and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Snake. Are you telling us you built a time machine… out of a Mitsubishi Eclypse?" Alex asked, as she and Jimmy walked over to him.

"The way I see it, if you're going to build a time machine into a car, do it in style. Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal-" Snake's watch beeped. "Look out." He tackled Alex and Jimmy out of the way of the now arriving Mitsubishi Eclypse and Einstein. The three looked at each other as the car stopped. Snake started to walk over to it. It was frozen all over. Smoke came out of it, causing Snake and the two teens to stop. Snake looked at Jimmy and Alex. They shrugged. He continued to walk over to it and tried to open the door. He immediately let go of the handle and held on to his hand.

"What? Is it hot?" Alex asked.

"No, cold. Damn cold." Snake said, using his foot to open the door. "Ah-hah. Einstein, you little devil. Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!" He unbuckled Einstein and then let him out the car.

"He's alright." Jimmy said.

"He's fine. He's completely unaware of what happened. As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute and arrived instantly at this moment in time. Come here. I'll show you how it works." Alex and Jimmy walked over to the car. Snake sat in the front seat. "First, you turn on the time circuits." He pushed a lever. "This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input your destination time in the keypad. Say you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence." He punched in 7-4-1776. The first readout read Jul 04 1776. "Or witness the birth of Christ." He punched in 12-25-0000. The readout read Dec 25 0000. "Here's a red letter date in history." He typed in 11-5-1976. "November 5th, 1976. Yes, of course November 5th, 1976." Snake laughed.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"That was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on my toilet, hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet. I slipped and hit my head on the sink. When I came to, I had a revelation. A vision. A picture in my head. Picture of this." Snake pointed to three tubes connected together with light going through it. "This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor."

"Flux capacitor?" Jimmy and Alex said.

"It's taken me thirty years and my family fortune to realize the vision of that day. My God, has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here." Snake got out the car and Jimmy videotaped the inside of it. "I remember when this was all farm land. As far as the eye could see. Old man Peabody owned all of this. He had this crazy idea of breeding pine trees."

"This is- This is heavy, Snake. This is great. Does it run on regular unleaded gas or-" Alex began.

"Unfortunately, no. It requires a little bit of a kick. Plutonium." Jimmy walked over to Alex and recorded Snake.

"Um, plutonium."

"Wait a minute. Plutonium? Are you telling us this sucker is nuclear?" Jimmy said, pointing to the car and putting down the camera.

"Hey, hey, hey. Keep rolling." Snake said, turning to them. Jimmy picked up the camera again and passed it to Alex. Alex recorded him. "No, this sucker's electrical. I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity I need.

"You don't just walk into a store and buy plutonium." Jimmy said.

"Did you rip that off?" Alex asked.

"Of course. From a bunch of Lybian nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb. So, I took their plutonium and gave them a bomb casing full of pinball machine parts. Come on. Let's get you two radiation suits."

------------------------------

Snake opened the case of plutonium and put a tube of plutonium in the Eclypse. He took off his headgear. "It's safe now. Everything is lead lined. Don't lose those tapes." He put the larger container back into the box. "I need that as a record. Whoa, I need my luggage. Who knows if they have cotton underwear in the future?" He picked up his briefcase of stuff and put it in the Eclypse. "I'm allergic to all synthetics."

"The future?" Jimmy said.

"That's where you're going?" Alex said.

"That's right. Twenty-five years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind."

"Why not?"

"I'll also get to see who wins the next 25 World Series."

"Snake?" Jimmy said.

"Huh?"

"Look us up in the future, when you get there."

"Indeed I will. Roll 'em." Alex turned on the camera and pointed it at Snake. Snake opened the door and cleared his throat. "I, Dr. Archibald Simpson, am about to embark on an historic journey. What am I thinking? I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pellet, one trip." Einstein began to bark. "What is it Einie?" Einstein looked out the front window of the truck. Snake looked in the same direction. He saw another truck coming toward. Snake's mouth dropped. "Oh my God. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it, kids."

"What? Who?" Alex asked.

"Who do you think? The Libyans!" Alex and Jimmy looked behind them to see the same thing Snake saw.

"Holy shit!" Alex said, ducking down. Jimmy ran into the Eclypse and ducked in the passenger seat. A very good idea at the time for the Lybians began to shoot at them. Alex ducked by the Eclypse's driver seat door.

"I'll draw their fire." Snake said. Alex didn't know what he was talking about. Snake pulled out a pistol only to find it was empty. He began to walk to the end of the truck, but the Lybians stopped right in front of him. The one sticking his head out of the sunroof pointed his gun at Snake. Snake dropped the gun. Alex and Jimmy could only watch in terror. The Lybian shot Snake in the chest multiple times. Snake fell to the ground. Jimmy could only hope his sister didn't do anything stupid.

"No! Bastards!" Alex shouted. _Shit_, Jimmy thought. The Lybians turned to Alex who regretted what she had just done. She began to run toward the front of the truck. The Lybians shot at her. "Shit, why did I do that?" she said to herself. The shooter shouted something in Arabic and the driver began to drive. Alex ran to the other side of the truck to be met by the Lybians. She closed her eyes, waiting for them to shoot. The shooter pressed the trigger but nothing happened. The gun just clicked. Alex opened her eyes. She ran to the Eclypse and got in the driver's seat.

"Go!" the shooter shouted to the driver. Alex started the car. The Lybian van wouldn't start though. Alex looked at Snake's limp body as she closed the door.

"Come on, Alex. Let's go." Jimmy said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She put the car in drive and began to drive. That's when the Lybian shooter's gun began to work and the Lybian driver began to chase them. Alex then accidentally turned the time circuits on. Neither she nor Jimmy noticed. The shooter began to shoot the car and Alex turned the car. The van continued to chase them and Alex kept dodging them.

"Come on. Move, damn it." Alex muttered. She turned, causing the car's speed to decrease. She looked into her rear view mirror and noticed the shooter had pulled out a bazooka.

"Holy shit." she and Jimmy said.

"Let's see if these bastards can do ninety." Alex said to Jimmy. He nodded. Alex went into second gear and quickly got to eighty-eight miles per hour. Right before hitting some type of stand. Light surrounded them and then they disappeared.


	3. 1976

Jimmy and Alex reappeared on a farm and began to scream at the sight of the scarecrow. They hit it and ran into a barn. They put their faces in their palms.

"Nice drivin' Alex." Jimmy said, rocking back and forth in his seat.

"Like you could do better." Alex said, putting her head on the steering wheel. She rested her head for a moment and then opened her door. She crawled out slowly. There in front of her was a family. They began to scream. "Listen-" Alex tripped over a bale of hay and lifted her headgear a bit. She got up a little and heard a moo. She turned to see two cows eating. She got up and opened the door to the barn to look outside. "Hello? Excuse me. Sorry about your barn." A gunshot passed by her and hit the barn. She fell backwards. She stood up hesitantly.

"It's already mutated into human form! Shoot it." she heard the little boy say. She quickly closed the barn door and got into the Eclypse.

"Take that you mutated son of a bitch." she heard the father say.

"What the hell?" Jimmy said when Alex got into the car.

"They think we're aliens." Alex said, starting up the car.

"Why?"

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out. They're shooting at us." She drove through the barn and drove off the farm with the father shooting at them.

"This is a very sucky night. We keep getting shot at." Jimmy said.

"You're telling me." Alex said, as she drove through a pine tree.

"Damn. Watch it, Alex."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get the hell out of here."

"Alright. Let's chill, Alex. This is all a dream." Jimmy said. Alex drove until they were in the middle of nowhere. She and Jimmy got out the car. They took off their headgear and looked at the sign on the side of the road and the open land. On the land were tractors. Jimmy looked at the sign. "Alex!" She walked over to him.

"What?" He pointed a shaky finger at the sign. On the sign was a family of four and behind them was a beautiful house. On the sign, it said 'Lyon Estates'. The two began to panic. "No way."

"If there's no Lyon Estates then we have no home." Jimmy said.

"OK. Just chill, until we find out what's going on." Alex said. She saw a car coming toward them and walked over to it. The driver's seat window was down. "Whoa. Listen, you gotta help us." The woman in the passenger seat grabbed who Alex supposed was her husband's collar.

"Don't stop, Wilbur! Drive!" she said. He began to speed away.

"Wait!" Alex shouted. She walked back over to Jimmy. "This can't be." She sat in the front seat of the car and looked at the readout. The present time was November 5th, 1976. Then the readout went blank.

"Maybe we should take off these suits?" Jimmy said.

"Good idea." Alex said. She and Jimmy took off their radiation suits and put them in the car. An alarm started blaring. Alex got in the car and looked in the back. The gauge for Plutonium Chamber read empty. Alex sighed.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"We're out of Plutonium." Jimmy sighed. He put his iPod with Alex's and the rest of their stuff. They closed the door and pushed the car behind the sign. They covered it with branches from a tree.

"Hill Valley's two miles from here." Jimmy said.

"Well, we better get going." Alex said. They began to walk.

------------------------------

The two walked through town square, looking around the 70s version of their town. They looked at signs for movies and at all the people. They were wearing colorful clothing. Alex and Jimmy looked at each other. Alex was wearing jeans, a white wifebeater with a black hoodie over it, shades, a necklace given to her by Paige, and black converse. Jimmy was wearing baggy jeans, a plain red shirt, a black vest, white Air Forces, and a black bandana with a cap on top. They looked completely different from everyone else. They watched as a car pulled into a Texaco gas station. Four employees ran up to the car putting gas in the car, washing the windows, cleaning the engine, and putting air in the tires. They walked down the sidewalk, looking at all the many different people. Then they heard a bell toll. They looked up.

"The clock. It works?" Alex said in disbelief.

"I guess." Jimmy said. They continued to walk around. Jimmy picked a newspaper out of a trash bin and looked at the date. November 5th, 1976. Alex ran her hand through her hair.

"This has got to be a dream." Jimmy threw the newspaper in the trash and ran across the street. Alex followed. They walked into a restaurant. They were playing 70s music. Alex shook her head. She hated old music.

"Hey kid. What'd you do? Jump ship?" said the man at the counter. They looked at him.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"What's with the life preserver?" Jimmy looked at his vest.

"We just wanna use the phone." Alex said.

"It's in the back." the man said. Jimmy sat at the counter as Alex went into the phone booth. She picked up the phone book and looked through it. She turned a few pages. She finally found the name she was looking for. She used the phone and called the number. The man from the counter passed by as her watch beeped; he looked at her. She put her hand on her neck to muffle the noise. She got no answer and hung up. She ripped out the page and walked back to the counter.

"Do you know where 1640 Piston Street is-" Alex began.

"Are you two gonna order something?" Jimmy and Alex looked at each other.

"Uh, sure. Get me a Pepsi Free." Jimmy said.

"If you want a Pepsi pal, you're gonna pay for it."

"Just get him something without sugar." Alex said. The man at counter walked away. Alex sat by her brother. She put her elbow on the counter, resting her head on her hand. She ran her fingers through her hair, as did Jimmy and the guy sitting next to her.

"Yo, Nuñez!" Jimmy, Alex, and the boy next to Alex turned their heads. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Chad." Jimmy and Alex whispered, looking at each other, then back at Chad.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Nuñez, you Mexican bug." Jimmy and Alex looked at the boy next to them.

"Chad, hey guys, how are you doing?" The boy stood up.

"You finish my homework, Nuñez?" Chad asked.

"Well, I figured since it wasn't due until-" Chad grabbed the boy by the next and knocked on his head.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody in there? Think Nuñez. I gotta have time to rewrite it. Do you realize what would happen if I turned in my homework in your handwriting? I'd get kicked outta school, and you wouldn't want that would you?" The boy struggled. "Would you?"

"Well, no of course not Chad. I wouldn't want that to happen." Chad noticed Jimmy and Alex staring.

"And what are you looking at buttheads?"

"Hey, Chad. Get a look at this guy's life preserver." One of Chad's henchmen grabbed onto Jimmy's black vest. The henchman punched into his own hand. "Dork thinks he's gonna drown." The others laughed.

"So, uh, how about my homework, Nuñez?" Chad said.

"Uh, well Chad, I'll finish it up tonight and run it over to you tomorrow morning." The boy said, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Not too early. I sleep in on Sunday. Hey Nuñez, your shoes untied." Michael looked down. Chad flicked his nose. "Don't be so gullible, Nuñez. I don't want to see you in here again."

"OK. Bye Chad." the boy said, as Chad and his gang left. Jimmy and Alex stared at the boy as he ate. The boy became unnerved, but tried to ignore them. Finally, he threw his spoon into the bowl. "What?"

"You're Michael Nuñez." Alex said, her eyes wide open.

"Yeah, so? Who are you two?" said seventeen year-old Michael.

"Man, why you let them guys pick on you?" said a waiter as he walked up. He was African-American, but darker than Jimmy, and a bit older than Michael.

"Well, they're bigger than me." Michael said.

"Stand tall, boy. Have some respect for yourself. Don't you know that if you don't stand up for yourself now, they'll be walkin' all over you for the rest of your life? Look at me. Do you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house."

"Watch it Goldie." said the manager. Alex and Jimmy's eyes opened even wider.

"No sir. I'm gonna make something of myself. Man, I'm going to night school. And one day, I'm gonna be somebody."

"He's right. He's gonna be mayor." Jimmy blurted out.

"That's right. I'm gonna be- Mayor? Now that's a good idea." Jimmy and Alex's eyes followed Goldie. "I'll run for mayor."

"That's funny. A colored, mayor?"

"You wait and see Mr. Caruthers. I'll be mayor. I'll be the most powerful man in Hill Valley. I'm gonna clean up this town."

"Good. You can start by cleaning the sidewalk." said Mr. Caruthers. He handed him a broom.

"Mayor Goldie Wilson. I like the sound of that." Goldie walked outside. Alex chuckled. She and her brother looked over to Michael, but he was gone. They looked outside. There was their seventeen year-old father, riding his bike down the street. They stood up and ran outside.

"Hey dad. Michael? Hey, you on the bike!" called Alex. She and Jimmy ran after him. They followed him until they lost him. They walked down the street they were on, searching for Michael. They found his bike leaning against a tree. They looked up the tree. There was their father with a pair of binoculars. They looked where he was looking. In a window, was a girl getting undressed.

"He's a peeping tom." Jimmy said. Then, Michael fell out of the tree into the street. A car coming his way. "Dad." Jimmy ran into the street, pushing his dad out of the way, him getting hit by the car instead. He became unconscious.

"Jimmy!" Alex screamed. The man in the car got out and looked at Jimmy. Then at Michael.

"Hey, wait a minute. Who- Who are you?" said the man. Michael ran. Alex sat at her Jimmy's side. She looked at her unconscious brother.

"Oh, shit. Please be alive." Alex muttered. Out of her three brothers, Jimmy had to be her favorite.

"Stella! Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car! Help me get him inside the house!"


End file.
